While the Cat's Away
by TomatoRedCheeks
Summary: In which Spain and fem!Romano have switched bodies, and Antonio intends on disobeying her orders to not touch anything. Because any normal guy wants to know how it feels to be a girl, right? Especially one he's been chasing for a while. Warning for smutty content with little plot.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just something random I came up with. I'll write more when I feel like it.

I've chosen the name Katerina for Fem!Romano because in my opinion, it suits her. And it's a bit more fun than having the same name as everyone else.

* * *

He knows how wrong this is. He knows he should turn away from the mirror and head straight to bed, sleeping with a pillow clutched to his chest so that he can proudly announce to Katerina the next morning that yes, he had stayed true to his promise not to touch any part of her while they were in this mess.

But right now, eyes darting over his reflection, he was regretting that promise.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman. That was for sure. Even when dressed in baggy clothes that hid her figure (on Katerina's insistence, to prevent him from looking even though he has seen it all before - from a different angle) she looked pretty damn good.

For a few moments, Antonio could pretend that the flush reflected on Katerina's face was hers and not his own. He could pretend that they were standing here in their original bodies, and Katerina would look just a little nervous - he twitches his lips a bit until he found the right expression - but she would have that glow of lust in her eyes that he had craved, and she would slide her hands up like _this, _and…

He bites his lip, tensing a little, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the mirror rather than glancing down at himself. He moves his hands, and Katerina moves hers, cupping them underneath her firm breasts. _Dios_, he can feel everything, the material of his shirt barely mattering as he runs his thumbs along the underside of the bra holding them in place.

He nearly gives up then and there because _he is wearing a bra_ which is supporting _breasts that were not there two days ago, _and that's usually enough to send any red-blooded male heading for the hills.

He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and ignores the way his - _her _breasts heave a little in his hands. When is he going to get a chance like this again? Katerina certainly hasn't given him the impression that she will succumb to his offers of a date anytime soon. And he knows that she has already had some fun in his own body, if the state of the shower this morning was anything to go by.

He cautiously opens his eyes again. She gazes back, the mixture of confusion and longing on her face mirroring his. Surely Katerina wouldn't mind. He would only be doing what he is sure she has already done to herself, after all.

More mentally prepared now, he gives a slight nod and drops his hands to his sides, gripping the hem of the shirt and tugging it off.

Katerina has banned him from removing the bra until she says otherwise, and he has done as she ordered. At least she has chosen one that flatters her figure, even if the lace around the cups has caused him to itch like mad.

The woman in the mirror places her hands on her hips, pushing her chest out a little.

Antonio really has no idea why she seems so insecure. She's gorgeous, with just the right mixture of childish innocence in those cheeks to make her even more enticing to him.

He closes his eyes again, fumbling with the zipper on her jeans and wriggling them off his hips, fingers brushing against the smooth skin of his thighs. There is already a tightening warmth nestling in his abdomen that is almost familiar to him from his own body. Almost, but not quite - usually that warmth is connected to his dick, but this time it just creates a slight throbbing between his thighs that reminds him of what is now there instead.

He steps out of the jeans, studying his reflection once more and swallowing. Really, it's a crime Katerina doesn't walk around his house in her underwear more often. Especially this underwear, the flimsy black material causing her tanned skin to look all the more appealing. He slides his hands up his waist, the curves so unfamiliar to his touch, and cups his breasts again. His eyes meet his reflection in the mirror, and Katerina licks her lips and gives her breasts a light squeeze.

Okay, so these are sensitive.

He watches her repeat the action, and the warmth in his abdomen coils tighter. He's even more aware now of how turned on he is, pressing his thighs together without thinking. His cheeks feel warmer than normal, and Katerina's familiar blush is present in the mirror. That just turns him on more, because it should be impossible for a person to look so cute and so sexy at the same time.

He wishes that the situation was different. That it really was Katerina before him, and Antonio was there in his rightful body, and she was teasing him this way. Licking her lips, playing with her breasts, pinching her already hard nipples through her bra…

A breathy gasp escapes him without warning. Because those nipples? Sensitive as hell. He rolls them between forefinger and thumb, currents of shocked arousal sparking straight to his groin. He feels light-headed, a slight throbbing in his head mirroring the throbbing between his thighs. It's so _different _to anything he's experienced before. And suddenly he doesn't care about having to stare at the mirror to pretend it's Katerina doing this. He's eager to try it out himself, to see exactly how the other sex does this, exactly how different it feels.

He takes one last lingering look in the mirror, then rids himself of his conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

How do girls jerk off?

This is the question he muses to himself as he writhes a little on the sheets, making himself comfortable. It's not like he has anything to grab hold of and just go to work with, and as sensitive as his breasts are, he's pretty sure that's not going to be enough to make him orgasm.

Not that he's ever had one as a girl. Not yet, anyway.

He plays with his breasts for a while, amusing himself. It's weird, having them so obviously in sight, watching his slim fingers tease the stiff nipples as that tight, coiling arousal causes him to breathe more shallowly than usual. He squirms again, biting that plump lower lip of Katerina's as he turns his attention to the ceiling, slipping one hand across his stomach and pausing at the waistband of his underwear.

He swallows, his heart thudding so loudly that he's sure that the neighbours will hear. Because he's really reaching the moment of no-going-back now, as he manages to shimmy out of those panties and spreads his legs a bit, highly aware that he is disobeying Katerina's orders.

Then again, she's gotten off in his body. If this goes well, she won't even know, and Antonio can pretend to be blissfully innocent. Maybe he can even impress her once they're back in their original bodies and she finally agrees to a date, by knowing the sweet spots on her body perfectly.

That's the plan, anyway.

His teeth sink into his lip a little harder as he presses his fingers between her legs. It's so weird, this feeling of emptiness, this feeling of wanting. When he was aroused in his normal body, everything was concentrated on his dick and how good it felt to finally have that moment of release. This is similar, but instead of wanting to escape, everything is concentrated inside of him, each pulse of arousal causing his whole body to tremble.

His fingers prob a little more and he gave a soft whimper. He's found it, that slick entrance, his back arching slightly as he slides one finger inside, and _dios,_ she was tighter than he had expected. He crooks his finger a little, feels the alien sensation as his walls clench around it, and a tiny gasp escapes his lips.

Katerina wasn't here. She wouldn't hear him.

He slides his finger nearly out, and then back in again, and this time he closes his eyes and allows himself to moan. It comes out at a slightly higher-pitch, feminine and Italian and just the right sound that Antonio has longed to hear from her. Would she react this way if they were in their normal bodies, if it was fully her reclining on the bed while Antonio pleasured her? His own fingers were larger than hers, she would feel even tighter around them... He gives another moan, allowing himself to imagine it was her. Would she beg for him? Would her breasts be heaving like Antonio's were? He squeezes his breast tightly and slides in a second finger, lost in the image of Katerina longing for him.

His whole body feels flushed and heated, his fingers pumping quicker as he bucks his hips a little, trying to speed things up. He imagines Katerina doing this for him, spreading her legs and fucking herself in front of him, and he can't help it as he murmurs quietly "S-sí, Antonio, te amo." And he knows that it's a lie, that he's just saying his own name outloud and that she would never speak Spanish to him anyway, but it sounds like Katerina, and that's good enough for him.

He keeps going, fucking himself on his own fingers and whimpering in frustration. He's _so damn close_, he knows he is, but he just can't reach the brink. He caresses her breasts, stroking her walls as he frantically tries to ecall the rest of his knowledge on how to pleasure a woman. He's tempted to call Francis for a moment to ask advice, but luckily it's then that he remembers the obvious one.

He laughs to himself, Katerina's cute giggle ringing in his ears as he spreads his thighs again, pulling his fingers out and rubbing small circles towards his tummy. And then his hips shudder and buck and he gasps, because his fingers have found that little nub that he totally forgot about. He twists his fingers, rubbing against it and his whole body trembles this time, a relieved giggle escaping his throat. And it really does sound like Katerina, and fuck, he's only going to get this chance once so he may as well take it.

He arches his back, hips thrusting up against his fingers as he teases and rubs her clit, moaning loudly. "Sí, p-por favor...!" He whines, and it comes out in her voice, and in his mind's eye she's the one saying it, unbearably sexy and vulnerable. "Más rápido!"

He's breathing quicker, that tight coil building and building until it spreads throughout his entire centre and his body finally gives in and tips him over the edge. Against all the odds, it's her name that leaves his lips as he finally comes, his body shuddering and trembling in utter pleasure. He takes deep gasps, trying to get his breath back while his entire body tingles, and _dios_, women are lucky because that felt amazing, and maybe he should try going again once he fully recovers.

That is, until he turns his head to cool his cheek down on the pillow and ends up giving a startled shriek before attempting to burrow under the sheets.

Because _fuck,_ Katerina is standing there and probably has been for god-knows-how long.

And she looks angry.


End file.
